What it really Means to be a Leader
by TheDarkWolf28
Summary: A young Alpha pup Kate learns to take the steps of the Great Alpha Leader, her own Father. But what Kate learns from him is that taking leadership and reaponsibility is more of a lifestyle than a task. My first One-Shot!


The Western Pack Of Jasper Park peacefully migrates up the Northern Mountains, in search of food and territory. It was bright morning, hour past dusk, the snow started to increase as the chilly morning froze up the place.

Winston, the leader of the pack led the way. Along followed the other alphas and mother's bearing their pups. There was about 40 wolves in the entire pack, large numbers meant Winston had to make sure there was food for everyone. In the middle of the trail of wolves was Kate with lily. The two pups were play fighting and making snow angels along the way their. Eve looked back and motioned them to keep moving forward. Kate realized that her father wasn't in sight of her, so she ran up to her mother.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Kate asked eagerly looking up to her.

"He's leading the pack, dear" Eve looked down at her giggling. Kate looked up to the front of the pack leading the way, he wasn't there.

"Where? I don't see him"

"Oh honey look, he's all the way in the back of the pack" Eve said motioning her to look back. Kate saw her father treading slowly behind the rest of the pack.

"Why is he all the way in the back?" Kate asked surprised to see him last.

"Go on and ask him.." Eve smirked as Kate ran back to him. Kate sprinted rapidly past many wolves legs and through them, until she made it to the very back. Winston stood at least 50 feet behind the last wolf in front of him so there was a large gap of distance. All he could see now is his own daughter running up to him. Winston had a questioned look on his face, and them he began to smile as she embraced him.

"Kate? What are you doing all the way here? Shouldn't you be by your mother?" Winston asked her.

"Well, I figured I wanted to stay with you for a moment" she said with a cheery smile up to him, making him chuckle. Winston picked her up and put her above his back and shoulders as he continued to walk along.

"So dad, why are you at the very back of the pack?" Kate asked him, tousling with his fur on his head.

"I'm leading the pack" Winston answered back to his curious daughter.

"Shouldn't the leader be at the front to lead the pack?"

"Not necessarily.." He chuckled. Winston decided to tell her something he learned about leadership.

"Let me show you something dear. Look at the front of the pack, what do you see?" He motioned her to the front of the pack heading up the large hill.

"I see a bunch of alphas leading the way" Kate said as the alphas led the way.

"That's right. They make sure they know where they're leading us, so we don't get lost. Now take a look behind them, what do you see?" Winston Informed her.

"That's where the rest of the pack is staying, including mom!" Kate said joyfully spitting lily and her mother in the crowd.

"That's right, the ones in the middle are protected from any danger coming in front of them or even behind. That's where the mothers and pups like you should stay." He chuckled.

"And behind the crowd is another group of alphas protecting them!" Kate said pointing to them in front of her.

"You're getting the hang of this now aren't ya?" He said surprising, amazed at her quick learning.

"Now that leads everything to me. The Leader makes sure no one gets left behind, and orders everybody to keep moving. I make sure everyone is determined to keep their heads up and continue down their path. People might think the wolf had to really _lead_ the pack in the front, that just makes everyone else fall behind." Winston told her, making Kate open her mouth in amazement.

"There's more responsibility to that than actual leadership" Kate giggled.

"Having leadership requires responsibility. But being a leader requires determination, meaning everyone needs a chance to have their way of leading. You can't expect the strongest wolf to fight the hardest battles, being with the pack requires every wolfs' strength, and bravery."

"The reason I'm telling you this honey is, one day you will lead a pack of your own, maybe an even larger one. And your leadership requires the whole packs strength, so you need to be their stepping stone" Winston told her, looking into her bright future.

"You mean, one day I'll lead an entire pack!?" Kate said amazed, sounding a little nervous too.

"I'm certain you will. And I know you will, dear. You're a strong, brave, independent wolf. Nothing will ever get your way, you'll be the Great Alpha of the West." He chuckled to her as she smiled brightly down to him.

"Now go back to your mother" Winston Said as he put her down and she sprinted up the pack to her mother and sister.

Winston looked at the whole pack, he's learned a lot from being a leader of a pack. It requires more heart and passion then dedication. Being a leader means leading every single wolf, not just the strongest ones. It means doing their very best, even if it's giving up the ones you love. The spirit of the wolf flows through every part of life, and having the spirit of leadership is an important path to life.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed my first One shot! I'll keep you updated of any other stories i might publish later!**


End file.
